Another Saturday
by sickoftakenpennames
Summary: Just a vision of what a typical meeting for Trent and Gwen might be like. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI.**

**OK, so I thought I'd just write something up with the information I found on the TDI website. If you look closely, there's a lot of stuff you can find out about the characters.**

**The spring after season 1, before season two. Oneshot. And just one more note, what the heck is up with the new user settings menus?! I spent, like, five minutes looking around for the documents guide! **

* * *

Gwen slung her art bag over her shoulder and picked a spot in the grass to sit down. She was on a wide strip of grass that separated the two lanes of street surrounding her. The little boutiques in the background clearly denominated this area as downtown, and the light pink flowers in front of the flower store welcomed the fresh, clean vibe of spring.

She plucked her sketchpad and mechanical pencil from her bag and started her usual Saturday sketching routine.

In a short five minutes the familiar faces that clustered around her every weekend to gaze upon her artwork had surrounded her, though she only knew a select few of their names. Occasionally a young child or teenager would approach her cautiously due to her dark but calm demeanor and request for a portrait, which Gwen never knew if that was a good idea since there was always a caricaturist a mere two meters away, who was probably losing business because of her. Maybe she would start charging.

Nevertheless, Gwen appreciated the pleased murmurs and whispers of the crowd, and the compliments and suggestions that she could make a career out of her hobby.

She was in the middle of recreating a toddler's face when she heard the growing rumble of a motorcycle, probably normal mixed in with the chatter of Saturday afternoon. But Gwen's ears picked up almost immediately on the culminating growling.

The driver pushed the kickstand into place as Gwen watched him saunter over to her area on the grass. People in the crowd along with the kid in front of her stared at the newcomer that they had recently started welcoming into their district.

"Hey."

"Hey," Trent responded as he stooped down on the grass to glance over at Gwen's work.

He smirked silently and placed his guitar case next to the tree that loomed over a portion of the pseudo-meadow. Gwen went on with her drawing as Trent pulled his acoustic guitar out of its case. He and Gwen had been disappointed after the show when they learned they wouldn't see each other at school, but cheered up when they found out Trent was always five minutes away by motorcycle.

"How's your dad?" Gwen asked. Normally people were wary of asking Trent this question because of the well known struggle between him and his father, but Gwen inquired almost whenever they encountered just to check on him.

"Tch. Being an a..."

Trent took notice of the young girl Gwen was sketching and almost stopped mid-sentence.

"...aaabnormally unreasonable character, as usual."

"Well, don't worry about it," Gwen consoled him. Trent pursed his lips and started tuning his guitar.

As Gwen put the finishing touches on the child's portrait, she silently took note of the new tune that Trent was practicing ever since she saw him two days ago. This was one of the melodies that he seemed determined to master.

There was no distinct beginning to when Trent started silently humming along with the harmony part. As she listened, Gwen realized that there were several different forms of art taking place around her.

Gwen handed the young girl her drawing and watched her take it in glee and run to her mother with it.

As Gwen turned back to the page where she had been drawing one of the shoppes on the right side of the street, Trent's guitar quietly finished its song. He came up to her side and pulled her under the tree with him. She could hear the chit-chat and gossip about her and the new boy throughout the passerbys.

"Can't this wait?" she asked him, smiling.

He didn't answer and instead protectively placed his guitar over the both of them and kissed her cheek.

"Do you have your stuff packed?" she prodded. She was, of course, referring to the luggage that he had packed for Season Two.

"Yeah; bringing _everything_ this time, mansion or not." **(A/N: Don't you hate it when you're told you'll be living in the lap of luxury and then you're dumped at some crappy old summer camp? Well, me too.)**

Gwen snorted at last season's locational prank. "I know, right?"

Trent rolled his eyes and went back to playing his guitar. A cover of 'You and Me' sounded in the air, appropriately enough.

Gwen leaned against the trunk of the oak and continued sketching. The burst of clean colors in the environment, mostly pastels, served as a great basis for the drawing.

"How's the chopper?" Gwen questioned about the old vehicle that Trent had his mind set on restoring in his father's friend's garage.

"Okay; few more months and she's ready."

"Nice; I'll be first with you, right?"

"Who else?" He looked up and smiled at her.

She smirked back, a preferable method of action to melting. Gwen had the belief firmly rooted in her mind that every girl on the planet should have someone like Trent (ignoring the fact that almost every girl on the planet probably _has_ had Trent at some point or other).

Gwen caught sight of the same little girl she had just drawn holding her mother's hand. She was pointing and laughing a toothless laugh at her and Trent. Gwen blushed madly as the toddler started making kissy faces and continued to laugh.

'You and Me' eventually morphed into 'Hanging By a Moment'. It was no wonder Gwen was now suddenly interested in Lifehouse and had all three of their albums hidden away with all of the other CD's in her closet.

The cover eventually drew to a close and Trent started packing up the guitar. He placed it over his shoulder and stood up, offering his hand to Gwen.

She stuffed the pad into her sack and stood up. People continued to stare as Trent held her hand all the way over to the motorcycle and gave her an extra helmet. Aware of all the gazes of the crowd, Gwen smiled and put on the headgear. She admired Trent for not caring what other people made of a situation and admitted to herself that maybe it was starting to rub off on her, instead of the way she point-blank shut people out of her life.

As the motorcycle roared to life, Gwen grabbed Trent's torso and held on tight, lifting her feet as the motorbike started rolling away, ending the quiet lullaby of another Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I thought it was cute. Leave comments, opinions, critiques, whatever. Speak your mind.**


End file.
